


Successful breeding

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Drugged Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Harry Styles, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Marking, Scenting, Watersports, feels like too many tags but not enough... lmk if you think I should add any other, i guess? not really though... it’s pee used as a form of scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry decides he doesn’t want kids yet. Louis is impatient, so he takes matters into his own hands — however it may be.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 127
Collections: Anonymous Unicorns





	Successful breeding

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how to explain this. I just couldn’t get the idea out of my head so I sat down and wrote it before I went crazy. I’m posting on a whim before I lose my courage. 
> 
> It’s my first time writing something like this so if anyone wants to give feedback, I’ll be very grateful. 
> 
> Oh, and it’s unbeta’ed. Sorry.

Harry wakes up disoriented, immediately overwhelmed by the surge of pheromones running through him. He keeps his eyes closed, taking a few deep breaths and trying to account for whatever is bothering him. 

He is still, or once again, alone in his and Louis’ bed. He rolls on his back and the warmth lingering on the sheets indicate that Louis did spend the night with Harry – most probably arriving late from his shift at work and getting up early to read emails and make supplier calls. His body quickly protests the new position, so he rolls back to his side, cramps stabbing him from inside in his lower belly. He opens his eyes and touches his distended abdomen, figuring out what happened.

He doesn’t really like it, but he is relieved to find out there is nothing actually wrong with him. 

This has been happening for almost a week now. Louis’ rut is due the next day and Louis has been possessive in a way Harry hasn’t witnessed once during all of their years together. Though Harry can’t exactly fault Louis and his Alpha instincts for it. When they officially started dating and decided to mate, they were both very clear about wanting a family with at least a handful of puppies running around the house to call theirs. But as Harry grew out of the honeymoon phase of their relationship, he realized he wanted more. He wanted to go to college and get a job before settling down with children. Maybe he doesn’t ever want to be a stay-at-home mom anymore. If they space out his pregnancies, he could keep working. Louis has been extremely supportive so far, there is no reason for him to want to have Harry pregnant multiple times without a break. 

But even with his logical support, it makes sense for his instincts to suddenly go haywire the week before a rut and for him to have urges of claiming Harry in these uncharacteristically old-fashioned ways. Harry is asking so much from Louis already, to postpone his dream of a family even after Harry went into their mating knowing full well Louis wanted that from him. So, he doesn’t have really much space to complain. If what Louis needs to appease his inner Alpha is to fuck Harry’s pliant sleeping body and keep him plugged up through the day, then Harry can take it. It’s not like Harry would say no to any advances from Louis if he was awake anyways. 

Harry pushes himself off the bed slowly, stopping to hold his body upright by the door frame when he gets woozy to wait for the feeling to pass. As soon as he feels alright, Harry makes his way to the living room, waddling with the weight and pressure on his belly and the plug, probably their biggest one, nestled inside of him. He finds Louis on the couch, reading something he doesn’t recognize. Louis smiles at Harry invitingly, so he carefully walks over and sits down on Louis’ lap, inhaling his comforting scent deeply as Louis does the same, hands caressing Harry’s thighs. 

Harry is just about to open his mouth to tell Louis he is going to shower, the pressure of being full causing too much pain for him to be able to deal with it any longer, when Louis lets out a deeply satisfied sigh. 

“You look so good like this, full of me,” Louis says in awe, hands cupping Harry’s bulge as he eyes it delightfully, “So full of my pup.” 

That breaks Harry’s resolve.

He can handle the cramping a little longer if it makes Louis _this_ pleased. Harry won’t actually give him children yet, but he can give Louis the illusion for a while. He swallows down his complaints and leans his weight back on Louis’ knees to accentuate his bulging belly even more for Louis. 

“Pups. I’m too big for it to be a single pup, and multiples run in your family.” 

Louis’ reaction to Harry’s attempt at playing along is instantaneous. His eyes darken at the same time a grin takes over his features. Louis tilts his head with gentle hands, kissing Harry deep and languid until Harry feels his body melt around him, his discomfort pushed to the back of his mind, inconsequential. 

He starts getting hazy again, feeling himself harden and slick slipping around the plug. He tries pushing Louis away to get some deeper breaths in and make the dizziness stop, but Louis hugs him closer and kisses him harder, stopping any sort of protest from leaving Harry’s lips. Louis takes, and takes, and takes, rendering Harry powerless to stop him. So Harry lets go, gives in to the fuzzy reality in his mind and allows Louis to take the lead completely.

Louis finally pulls back from the kiss and Harry takes in a deep breath, trying once again to get himself in touch with reality and his senses, but Louis is quickly able to lift them off the couch and walk Harry back to their bed. Before Harry can even tell which way is up, Louis eases the plug out of him and roughly thrusts inside.

Harry whines loudly, the sound ripping through his chest. It’s all too much, but his body is reacting like it’s not enough, waves of pleasure rushing through him as more slick drips down his inner thighs the harder Louis fucks him. 

Their climax builds up fast, Harry comes untouched when the beginning of Louis’ knot inflating catches inside him on a thrust, and Louis follows closely, tying them both together. Harry tries breathing through it desperately, feeling like there’s not enough air in the room to calm his overwhelmed body, and by the loud pants near his ear, Louis isn’t faring much better.

The extra pressure of Louis’ dick, knot and more come inside him makes another cramp ripple through his stomach painfully. The contraction must’ve done something for Louis though, because he groans and forces himself even deeper inside Harry, extending his orgasm. 

Harry tries pushing him away, his body screaming _too much too much too much._ It feels like he could explode from how full he is. He looks down and sees his stomach even more distended than before and it makes him worry that it will burst if Louis keeps coming inside him. But it’s useless, with them being tied together, all his pushing does is make the knot tug painfully on his rim.

Louis drops his weight down harder on top of Harry to stop his irrational attempts at separating them, raising a hand up to pet Harry gently and shush his soft, pained whimpers. 

“I’m so sorry, darling, it will be over soon. It’s okay, you can take it just a little longer.” Louis drops comforting kisses across Harry’s face and neck, scents Harry with waves of calming pheromones. 

It works steadily. Harry manages to slow down his breathing and the cramps become more of a strong pulsing pressure than a sharp stab. Louis keeps softly apologizing and reassuring him in between caresses until finally, a long fifteen minutes later, his knot deflates. He pulls back carefully, and Harry lets out a relieved sigh at the feeling of a bit of the pressure easing off his womb.

He shivers, unnaturally cold when Louis pulls back to get off the bed. It makes him confused. The house isn’t cold, and he should be overheated right after sex. It doesn’t make sense, and Harry is still trying to understand why he has goosebumps all over his body as Louis carefully cleans him in the shower, washing away all the come dripping down his thighs. 

Louis asks him if he can scent mark him again, now that he washed away Louis’ previous scent. Harry can’t think why not, so he nods his head, and vaguely feels the warm splatter of pee pouring down his hips and legs. He watches it go down the drain, almost not seeming real. Louis takes him out of the shower, having to hold his weight because Harry is dizzy once again. He tries to think of what could be making him so hazy and unbalanced, but his mind comes up blank. 

He is lost in thoughts, trying to figure out what’s wrong with him, when Louis pushes him back on the bed. Then he is warm, and there is a comforting hand massaging his head. 

He is tired. So tired. 

He needs to rest a little bit, then maybe he will wake up all better.

*****

Louis put the book down under a pillow before Harry could get a better look at it. He thought Harry would sleep longer, so he didn’t worry about hiding his illegal reading material. Thankfully, Harry had been getting progressively more disoriented since Louis started implementing his plan, so he didn’t really pay close attention to what Louis was doing and just sat down on his lap without Louis even needing to ask him. 

With Louis’ rut starting the next day, he knew he had to push Harry past breaking point today, or else his effort would be in vain. So, when Harry tentatively played along and gave Louis the opportunity to take more from him, he did it without second thought. He felt bad when Harry started having a full-on panic attack after taking his sixth knotting in about four hours – not that Harry knew it was his sixth, probably only having guessed a previous one or two – but Louis knew it would be worth it in the long run. Harry needed to have his biological cycle restarted somehow. 

When they mated and decided not to try for pups right away, Harry chose to go on those new and advanced fertility suppressants that also softened his heats. At first, Louis didn’t worry about it too much, thinking there were no other undesirable effects of the medication. But as Harry was alienated from his Omega instincts, the more he wanted to distance himself from the urges to breed and reproduce. It became a vicious cycle to the point that having children was not even on the horizon for them anymore – it stopped being a priority in Harry’s life planning. And Louis knows that’s bullshit. Harry dreamed of a family just like him. The medication was fucking with his head, making his pheromones unbalanced and affecting his natural needs. 

But Louis had always been the progressive, supportive Alpha. He couldn’t just tell Harry to go off his meds or, even worse, be unaccepting of his choices and life aspirations. So, Louis decided to take matters into his own hands. He called Zayn, who always had too much knowledge about everything, and asked for advice. Zayn suggested some really old-school medicine books that have been banned from most countries as Omega rights advanced, because he remembered something about how Alphas could force their pheromones on them to alter their reproductive cycles to the Alpha’s liking. It was considered barbaric. It was one of the first practices to be outdated in modern society but, as far as Zayn knew, it was very effective. 

With some interactions in the black market, Louis got a hold of a copy. All the subject studies mentioned guaranteed a more pliant Omega, a successful breeding and a matching reproductive cycle for the couple at the end of the process, even if the Omega was originally on high strength suppressants. He thoroughly searched the internet for any mentions of this practice and, when coming back empty handed, he deemed it safe enough that Harry wouldn’t figure out what happened. 

Thus, he started the scent marking and pheromone manipulating exactly one week before his rut was due. Harry, bless his heart, took it all as Louis feeling possessive due to his rut, so he didn’t even have to come up with excuses for his change in behavior. And not only does Louis knot him and plugs him up at least the eight recommended times per day, but he has been very unsubtle about his bad aim peeing in the shower and getting Harry’s legs and feet marked. At first, Harry probably let it go with the excuse of it being a one- or two-time thing. But before he could complain about it, the sedatives Louis got started working. 

On the first day, as soon as Louis started fucking Harry asleep, he woke up. He was confused for a few seconds, but easily gave in to the pleasure. Then, as Louis tried to get him to go for another round, he batted Louis always and mumbled about them both needing to sleep. So, Louis got sedatives. Just enough that Harry wouldn’t awake for anything during the first 6hs of his night – making it so Louis had only to plan accordingly to be fucking Harry when he did wake up, thinking it was his first time getting fucked that night. And the side effects for omegas were just icing on top of the cake: more submissive and compliant demeanor with repetitive use. So, as the days passed, Harry became increasingly more pliant, less prone to complaining and even started moving in closer to the scent marking. His body was positively reacting to Louis’ actions and it was lovely to see Harry blooming into a proper Omega once again. 

It was brilliant to have his Harry back. And he finally broke the day before Louis’ rut, exactly how the textbook said it would happen if he did everything according to its instructions. When Louis took a shivering and whimpering Harry to shower, it was clear he was having pre-heat symptoms. The water made Harry a bit more aware, but not reluctant enough to fight against Louis cleaning him up and proceeding to scent mark him once again – this time not hiding his intentions. 

Harry looked like he was trying to make sense of what was happening. It was cute to see his brain trying to work around the situation for a little bit, but he didn’t need to worry himself with thinking. Louis pushed him back down on the bed, bundled him up under his favorite blankets and played with his hair until he was sound asleep, mind finally clear of unnecessary thoughts.

Harry slept through most of the day and the night after that, and then woke up the next day in full-blown heat. Louis followed suit with his rut, letting his instincts take over and enjoying the frantic rounds of sex with his mate. 

Like clockwork, 72hs after they started, both their heat and rut ended abruptly. 

Louis wakes up to distressed pheromones surrounding him, and immediately opens his eyes to search for its source. He is faced with an out-of-breath Harry, staring at him in fear and confusion. Louis’ eyebrows furrow, not understanding what prompted Harry’s reaction, but his instincts instantly reach out to hug Harry close. Louis pushes Harry’s face close, so he can smell Louis’ calming scent predominantly. He lets Harry take his time slowing down his heart rate and getting a grip on his emotions. 

A few minutes later, Harry sniffs against his neck. “I’m sorry. I just… I don’t know what happened.” 

“Me neither, darling,” Louis replies softly, bringing a hand up to play with Harry’s hair and distract him. “My guess is that my rut triggered your heat early.” 

“Is that…” Harry rubs his face on Louis' skin, stalling for a few seconds. 

“Is that what, darling?” 

“I don’t remember anything about that from health class. I thought it only happened when the couple had really close cycles. Ours were basically opposites.” 

Louis sighs and pretends to think about it, even though he already knows for a fact they don’t teach about ways of altering fertility cycles at school.

“I don’t recall anything about it either. Why don’t we take a trip down to the health clinic near the park?” 

“Yeah, we should do that,” Harry agrees easily. 

They both make their way to the bathroom lethargically, tired from the past three days. They shower slowly, then eat basically all the food they can find on the fridge that’s still fresh, and a couple of hours later they both make their way to the clinic with the reproductive health emergency attendance. 

Louis explains what supposedly happened to the doctor on duty — Harry’s heat came early to match his rut even though they have very far apart cycles and he was on fertility suppressants, and Harry had been feeling dizzy for a few days before that, which was odd. Harry nods along to him, replying to any extra questions the doctor had as he held Louis’ hand on his lap. 

The doctor takes a urine sample from Harry and tells them she will come back in fifteen minutes. When she returns, it’s with a smile on her face. 

“Well, I think congratulations are in order, dads!”   
  



End file.
